Assassin in Magix
by TheIrishMan44
Summary: Winx Club/ Assassin's Creed crossover. Bloom's adoptive parents are active members of the Assassin order. One day she gets a world shattering call about Templar influence in the Magic Dimensions. Who all is involved in the Templar's plans and how will Bloom stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone. The idea for this came to me while I was working on Baltor's Curse, and I thought it was an awesome idea. This story is a Winx Club/ Assassin's Creed crossover. In this story, Bloom's adoptive parents are active members of the Assassins. One day she gets a world shattering call about Templar influence in the Magic Dimensions. Who all is involved in the Templar's plans? Let's find out!**

Chapter 1

Bloom was sitting in her room with Flora. Bloom was working on a lesson for their class and Flora was working on an experiment. Suddenly, Bloom's phone went off shattering the silence. Bloom looked at the caller I.D. to see it was Vanessa.

"Hey Mom! What's up?" Flora heard Bloom reply. She looked to the red head to see that her happy mood had just taken a U-turn.

"Alright, it's alright. I'll be there soon, I promise." Bloom finished as she hung up.

"Bloom is everything alright?" Flora asked, worried for her friend.

"Um... Yeah, sort of." Bloom studdered. "Hey do you know if anyone is free to take my classes today?" Bloom asked.

"I think Stella is. Bloom what's going on?" Flora asked, but Bloom was already out the door.

Bloom walked to Stella's door and started knocking, almost banging, on it. "Stella open up! This is important!" Bloom yelled at the door. Stella opened the door. Her hair was an absolute mess.

"Bloom! You know not to interrupt me during HAIR HOUR!" Stella yelled in aggravation.

"Stella get over it! I need someone to take my classes for today!" Bloom almost screamed into Stella's face. The blond girl's face softened, "Bloom what's wrong?"

"I have some family issues that I need to resolve. I need to go home now." Bloom answered.

"Well alright then. Give me the lesson plan." Stella said. Bloom then put her notepad in her friend's hand. She then hugged Stella with all her might.

"Thank you!" Bloom yelled as she ran into her room, leaving Flora and Stella there. Stella was about to say something, but Bloom suddenly ran out of the room and out the front door.

"I think we should follow her." Stella said as she ran out, Flora following closely behind. The two ran after her until she stopped at Ms. Faragonda's office. Bloom knocked lightly. She entered after hearing the elder woman's voice call "Enter!"

"Bloom, Stella, Flora. What can I do for you today?" Faragonda asked.

"You know that vacation time you've been trying to get me to take? Well I need two weeks off imeadiatly." Bloom said in a single breath.

"Why the sudden change in opinion?" Faragonda asked, confused.

"A family issue has come up that I need to deal with." Bloom explained.

"Do you have anyone to take your classes today?" Faragonda asked.

"I have volunteered." Stella admitted.

"Well in that case, you diserve it. Although I wish it would be on less stressful sircomstances, you have the next two weeks off." Faragonda informed the red head.

"Thank you!" Bloom nearly screamed as she turned on her heel and ran out the door. The other two Winx were about to leave but Faragonda called to them.

"Do either of you two know what's going on?"

"No. She got a call from either Miriam or Vanessa, then she stopped talking to me. She then asked Stella to take her classes and came here." Flora explained.

"I hope she gets everything worked out." Faragonda said as she saw Bloom transform into her Sirenix and a leva-bike ride up to her.

Bloom just finished transforming as she saw a leva-bike pull up to her. The figure then hopped off and removed the helmet, revealing Sky.

"Hey Bloom, What are you doing transformed?"

"Sky I don't have time to explain now, but i'm leaving for two weeks." Bloom stated.

"Why?" Sky asked, befuddled.

"I have a family emergency. I'm sorry but I have to go." Bloom said. She then disappeared, being engulfed in fire as a transport.

'Well, I guess I'll just go back to Eracklyon.' Sky thought as he got back on the leva-bike and rode off.

Bloom appeared in her room on Earth. She de-transformed and walked downstairs. Mike and Vanessa were sitting there.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked.

"We got word from some spys in Ubstergo. The Templars have connections in the Magic Dimension, and the Apple of Eden was moved to Magix." Vanessa explained.

"So they want tyou to find the Apple and deal with any Templar allies." Mike finished.

"Do they have any names?" Bloom asked.

"They only got the name of the one that has the Apple. Her name is Headmistess Griffin." Vanessa answered. Bloom gasped in astonishment.

"Do you know her?" Mike asked.

"Yes. I'll get my gear and get going." Bloom said as she walked to the basement. In a small closet she found her outfit.

The outfit looked exactly like Ezio's, but was black with red trims. She had Altïer's sword on her left. She had multiple throwing knives and smoke bombs. She had two 9mm pistols on her lower back with several 16 round clips. She also had an AR-15 on her back with several 30 round clips. She had a small dagger on her right hip. Lastly she had two hidden blades in gauntlets on her forearms.

She put her suit on and walked upstairs. Once she saw that she had her parent's attention, she spun around and asked, "How do I look?"

"You look like a modern assassin." Mike said.

"It looks great hunny." Vanessa said.

"Thank you." Bloom said to both of them. Bloom was about to leave when Vanessa spoke out. "I suggest you use a discise spell. It would be a second measure to keep your identity hidden."

"That's an awesome idea!" Bloom exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. Her hair changed to a red-blond color and her eyes became a bright gold color. She looked at herself in the mirror as a childo traveled down her back.

'I look like Baltor's daughter!' Bloom thought.

"This will do. Now, to get to work. Transportis Magixs!" Bloom exclaimed as she disappeared in flames.

**Author's Note: Hello. I hope everyone likes the story. I will either work on this story for a while or get a few more chapters to the other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I hope you all have been well. Time to see what Bloom will do next!**

Chapter 2

Bloom appeared outside Cloud Tower in the forest. She cast an illusion spell to make it appear that she was wearing a black leather dress with black heeled boots. With the i illusions of the cloths with the different hair and eyes, no one would think twice about her presence at the witche's school

Bloom made her way to Griffin's office, only being stopped once by a teacher to comment ohm her not being in class. She knocked on the door, and it flung open with the headmistress's magic.

"Do you need something?"

"Um, yes. I needed to tell you about a possible threat." Bloom stated as she walked to the desk where Griffin sat.

"And what might that be?" Griffin questioned.

"The artifact that you are holding for my superiors may draw the attention of our enemies to your school." Bloom stated.

"So you are a Templar?" Griffin asked, lowering her guard.

"No, I'm their enemy!" Bloom yelled as the illusion covering her cloths dissipated. Bloom shot a fireball at Griffin, sending her flying into the wall.

While Griffin got up, Bloom made her way over to the witch. The assassin flicked her right wrist back, extending the hidden blade. She then forced Griffin's back to the wall and placed the blade to her neck.

"If you cooperate, then you'll live a lot longer than if you don't. Now tell me where that apple is." Bloom commanded.

"Fine, if you want it so bad it's yours. The Templars haven't done much for me. I'm not just going to give it up though. If you can find it than it's yours. It's with our piece of the codex." Once Griffin finished her little monologue, Bloom dropped her to the ground. Bloom flicked her wrist again, sheathing the hidden blade.

Bloom blasted a large whole in the window and used her magic to fly without transforming. She flew up to the third spire and blasted a hole in the side of it. Bloom flew through the hole and found the apple on a pedistal next to the codex. She grabbed it and flew out.

Once Bloom landed in Griffin's office, she saw the witch using her computer to talk with Faragonda and someone else.

"An assassin has taken the artifact! She may go after the royal families that support the Templars!" Griffin exclaimed.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll inform the others as soon as possible." The second figure said, which is when Bloom figured out who she was.

'Layla?' Bloom thought in shock.

"Are you alright?" Faragonda asked in worry.

"For now..." Griffin started before Bloom cut her off.

"Not for much longer if you don't tell me what I want to know!" Bloom then pulled out a 9mm and shot the computer.

"Now tell me which royal families are supporting the Templars!" Bloom commanded.

"Wait... You didn't know about that?" Griffin asked in great confusion.

"No now tell me!" Bloom yelled as she pulled out her dagger and put against Griffin's throut.

"Alright. There four royal families supporting the Templars are Tides, Solaria, Eraklyon, and Sparks." Griffin admitted.

'Layla, Stella, Oritel and Miriam... Sky. All of them, are my enemies.' Bloom thought. She moved away from the witch so she couldn't see her cry. Her entire world has been thrown into chaos.

Bloom was about to leave when there was a flash of light. She turned to see the Winx in their Sirenix forms with Roxy. Flora wasn't there though.

"Assassin! Hand over the artifact now!" Layla screamed. Bloom didn't respond, so Layla sent an attack towards her. It hit Bloom in the chest, sending her back into the wall.

Bloom slowly tried to stand, but she suddenly heard Stella yell, "Blinding light!" Bloom tried to sheild herself, but she was too late. The attack hit and Bloom was blinded, hopefully not perminatly.

Bloom was covering her eyes when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She felt a hand enter the pouch that held the apple. The hand grabbed the apple and pulled it out.

"We can show mercy, unlike you. Your sight should come back in a few days." Layla said, venom dripping with every word. Bloom teleported away before anything else could happen.

Once the assassin left, Layla went to check on Griffin.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but the royal Templar supporters are in danger." Griffin admitted in shame.

"I suggest we take the apple to Alfea. We can keep it safe." Layla said, still holding the apple.

"I agree, go." Griffin said as she sat in her chair. After that, the five faries teleported to Alfea.

Bloom appeared in the area where the fake Avalon had helped her train. Bloom was sobbing now. First she found that her closest friends and loved ones were her enemies, now she lost her sight. She can't call for help otherwise they would know.

Bloom lowered her hood and pulled out some bandages. Bloom started to try to wrap her eyes, but she heard footsteps coming toward her. Before she could get up and hides, she heard a fimiliar voice called out, "It's the assassin!"

Faragonda and Flora were in the forest. They were looking for a flower that only blooms at night. They were coming up to the clearing where there were several large boulders when Faragonda noticed a figure sitting there.

Once Faragonda got closer she recognized the clothing. "It's the assassin!" The woman stood up, looking around. Flora noticed that the person couldn't see them, so she called out.

"Are you blind?" The woman turned toward the voice. Flora then noticed that she was crying.

"Yes. The sun fairy blinded me then the morphix fairy took the apple." The assassin admitted through the cries.

"Oh you poor girl." Flora said as she approached the assassin. Flora put her hands on the assassin's shoulders.

"Do you need any help? Need a hug?" Flora asked in a sweet voice. The assassin nodded, and Flora embraced her in a hug. After a few moments they parted, and the assassin spoke.

"Could you help me wrap my eyes, um..."

"My name is Flora sweetie." Flora informed the assassin.

"Thank you Flora." The assassin finished. After Flora helped the assassin, Faragonda spoke.

"I think you should come to Alfea to recover."

"But, what about the Templar princesses?" Bloom asked.

"Let me worry about them."

"Alright, just a quick question. What color is my hair?" Bloom asked, wondering which illusion spell is present.

"Your hair is a red-blond color." Flora answered.

"My illusion spell must have failed." Bloom said.

"Why? Your hair is beautiful." Flora asked.

"Well with the red-blond hair and my unique gold eyes people always say I look like Baltor. I try to hide it to prevent the ridicule." Bloom explained trying her best to keep a cover story to hide her real identity.

"Well let's get you to Alfea." Faragonda said as she and Flora guided the blind assassin to the school.

**Author's Note: Oh poor Bloom. What will she do with her birth parents, best friends, and fiancée as her enemies? How will Layla and Stella react to the assassin being brought to Alfea? I hope to get you all more updates ASAP. Just got a girlfriend so, I hope she won't distract me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Faragonda, Flora, and the assassin walked throught the front gate if Alfea. Flora had her left arm around the assassin's waist and the assassin had her right hands on Flora's right shoulder.

The trio were walking towards the main building when the Winx and Roxy walked up to them.

"What is she doing here Ms. Faragonda?" Layla asked harshly.

"We found her crying and blind in the forest. She needed our help." Flora said.

"Oh! She needed your help! Do you know who she is?" Layla asked.

"Not really." Flora answered plainly.

"This women is an assassin! She just broke into Cloud Tower and attacked Griffin!" Layla yelled.

"It does not matter Layla. She needed our help since you all were the ones that blinded her." Faragonda said rather calm. She then ushered Flora and the assassin inside.

The three made it to Faragonda's office. Once there they noticed that Stella followed them.

"Ms. Faragonda may I join you?" The sun fairy asked. The only reply she got was Faragonda waving her into the office. Flora guided the assassin to a chair infront of the desk. Once the assassin was sitting, Flora sat in the chair next to her. Faragonda sat in her chair behind her desk and Stella stood between Flora and Bloom.

"What's your name sweetie?" Flora asked.

"My name is Victoria." Bloom lied. She had to keep a good fake identity. If they ever found out it was really her then it might ruin all of her relationships in the Magic Dimension.

Faragonda was about to speak, but Stella beat her to it. "Victoria, I'm sorry I blinded you. I was only following Layla's lead."

"It's alright princess of Solaria. Thank you for the concern." Bloom answered.

"If you will sit still Victoria, then I'll try to heal you." Faragonda said as she moved in front if the assassin. The elder woman put her hands on top of Bloom's eyes. A light flashed from her hands for a few moments. After the light disappeared, Faragonda moved back to her chair.

"I'll have to do that twice a day for three days for your sight to return."

"Where will she stay?" Flora asked.

"She can stay in Bloom's room until either Victoria recovers or Bloom returns." Faragonda answered plainly. This intreaged Bloom. Faragonda wouldn't loan out her room without permission, and she obviously hasn't contacted herself on the matter. Flora also seemed to be confused.

"But, shouldn't you ask Bloom about it?" Flora questioned.

"I already have Flora. Bloom insured me that she is fine with this." Faragonda answered. Bloom was glad that she had the blindfold on, otherwise they all would have seen her eyes widen dramatically at this comment.

"Should I take her to Bloom's room then?" Flora asked.

"No, I will. I need to talk to our guest alone for a little while." Faragonda answered. The two girls saw the wording of the statement as a command to leave, so they both did.

Once Bloom heard the doors close, Faragonda said something that nearly caused Bloom to have a heart attack. "Bloom what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Bloom said trying to keep her cover story alive.

"Bloom, I know it's you." Faragonda said plainly.

"I'm sorry headmistress, but you have me mistaken for someone else." Bloom insisted.

"Bloom drop the act. My office is sound proof, no one else will know." Faragonda insisted.

"Alright." Bloom said as she waved her hand, dropping her illusion spells.

"Now, I'll ask again. What are you doing?" Faragonda asked with a slight hint of anger.

"I'm keeping with an oath that I made a long time ago." Bloom answered.

"With a criminal organization that plans to take over all of Earth!" Faragonda exclaimed.

"You have fallen to Templar propaganda! The assassins are the ones trying to keep liberty alive on Earth! It's the Templars that want to enslave everyone!" Bloom yelled in frustration.

"Bloom, the Templars have had support from the realms for longer than you have been alive. Oritel and Miriam support them, and they're the leaders of the origional Company of Light! If they support the Templars, then I have to question your judgement." Faragonda stated.

Bloom finally snapped into a fit of rage. "You think I don't know that? I was just told by Griffin that five of the people closest to me are my life long enemies! If I had any dought that the assassins were'nt the right side, do you really think I would help them. I've spent the last five years saving the Magic Dimension from impending doom. You really think I would be helping an organization trying to enslave all of Earth?" Bloom yelled as she stood up and tried to leave.

Bloom didn't make it very far before she tripped and fell. Faragonda got up to help her. Once she tried to help Bloom up, the assassin pushed her away. Faragonda noticed then that Bloom was crying.

"Bloom I'm sorry. I understand that this must be hard for you. Please come sit down and explain the Assassin's side to this war." Faragonda pleaded. She then guided Bloom to the chair she was sitting in. Bloom then explained the history of the Assassin/Templar war.

**Author's Note: There is Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will probably be more dialog, but Chapter 5 will get to some action.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So to sumerize, the Templars search for the artifacts to enslave all mankind on Earth and the Assassins seek them to protect the freedom of the people." Bloom concluded after an hour long explanation on the situation.

Faragonda sat quietly for a minute before speaking. "I believe you."

"You do?" Bloom asked puzzled. She figured it would take more than that.

"Yes. I've had a lie detecting spell on this entire conversation and it has never went off." Faragonda explained.

"So will you give me the Apple?" Bloom asked.

"I will, but not now. Once your sight has recovered I will give the Apple to you before you leave. It will stay protected that way." Faragonda replied.

"That makes since." Bloom replied. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bloom waved her hand, activating her illusion spell.

"Enter!" Faragonda spoke loudly. Flora then entered the room.

"Are you two done chatting yet? It's getting really late and Victoria should rest." Flora spoke in concern.

"I believe we are done for now. You may take her to her room." Faragonda replied.

Bloom stood up and moved to the door. Floor put her hand on her shoulder, guiding her out of the room. They walked through Alfea until they reached their dorm. As they entered Stella got up from the couch she was on to help Bloom.

"I can't believe you're helping her Stel. You're the one that blinded her!" Layla exclaimed.

"That's why! I'm the cause of this so I can help." Stella snapped back at her.

"Woah! Lets just calm down." Musa said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm not going to stay here and let that woman kill me in my sleep." Layla said as she started towards the door.

"How is she going to kill you if she can't see? Your fear is completely illogical." Tecna argued.

"First, I'm not scared. Second, I don't care. I'm leaving. Bloom had the right idea, a vacation sounds very appealing right now." Layla finished as she stormed out.

'Gods, I'm tearing my friends apart.' Bloom thought as Flora still guided her to their room.

"You'll be sleeping in here with me." Flora said as she lead Bloom to her bed. "If you need anything at all, just let me know."

"Flora I am so sorry for all the trouble." Bloom replied.

"It's alright Victoria. All you're trying to do is protect people." Flora replied as she moved to sit by Bloom. Flora placed her arm around Bloom's shoulder. Bloom leaned into Flora's shoulder. Flora then moved her hand in circular motions on Bloom's back, trying to comfort her.

'I can't stand lying to Flora's face.' Bloom thought. 'But I can't tell her the truth.'

"Thanks Flora." Bloom whispered as she stopped crying.

"Anytime sweetie. Do you need anything else before you go to sleep?" Flora asked.

"I think I'm good." Bloom replied as she layed her head down on the pillow. She thought with everything that was on her mind she wouldn't get much sleep, but she was out almost as soon as she hit the pillow.

**Three Days Later**

Bloom was in Faragonda's office getting what was hopefully her last treatment. The one before had made it so Bloom could see, but her vision was a constant blur. Faragonda removed her hands and stopped the flow of magic. Bloom slowly opened her eyes.

"I can see." Bloom said simply.

"That's good. Now you can go back to your business. But before you go, I think you should have this." Faragonda said as she walked to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out the Apple. She walked over to Bloom and handed to her. Bloom then placed it in a pocket on her right hip.

"Thank you headmistress." Bloom replied as she curtsied.

"No need dear. I trust your judgment in this matter and it is your war to fight. Just stay safe." Faragonda finished. Bloom then turned to the door, intent on leaving, but Faragonda spoke again.

"I do have a little advise thought." Bloom turned back to the elderly woman. "Do keep in mind who it is that you may consider enemies now. They are family and friends. Instead of putting that off in the back of your head, remember it and use it." Faragonda finished as she sat down at her desk.

'Use it. How can I use it?' Bloom thought as she headed towards the front gate. Before she made it out the gate, Layla had entered and started towards her.

"I don't know who you are Victoria," Layla started, "But if you threaten any of the royal Templar supportes I will hunt you down." She then just walked off towards the part of the building where the Winx dorm was.

'I hate this.' Bloom thought. 'How will all this end if they find out who I really am?' With that, she teleported to her first target.

Bloom reappeared in front of the gate to the courtyard.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Bloom thought as she started heading towards her palace, her home. Sparx Royal Palace.

**Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 4. How's it going to go with her parents? I hope to update ASAP. Thank you all for being so patient. Please R&R all my stories and I'll do my best to update.**


End file.
